Why Wormtail Betrayed Prongs
by Ophelia1
Summary: The night that Peter sells out the Potters' to Voldie...


Why Wormtail Betrayed Prongs  
  
  
  
A/N—Lately I have been thinking about why Peter betrayed James. Here's my idea. This is in Peter's POV.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer—All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so on and so forth.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So, did you convince that fool, Potter, to let you become his Secret Keeper?" Lord Voldemort asked a terrified Peter Pettigrew.  
  
  
  
"Yes, sir. I have all the information," Pettigrew replied.  
  
  
  
Peter remembered everything. Everything from the time he met James, to the time he became his secret keeper.  
  
  
  
And now he was going to betray him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was very exciting when I got my letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I didn't know anything about it. At first I thought it was a joke, but I showed the letter to my mum and she knew who to call—her sister, Anne Bates. She told me she was a witch. Then, she took me this place called Diagon Alley, where I got my things for Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Then on September first, we went to Kings Cross Station. I looked for platform 9 ¾ but I couldn't find it. Luckily Mum brought Aunt Anne. Their was a barrier between platforms nine and ten. She told me to run through it.   
  
  
  
Maybe I should back up. My name is Peter William Pettigrew. I live with my mum. I'm eleven years old. My dad died when I was seven.   
  
  
  
Once I was at platform 9 ¾, there was a large train called the Hogwarts Express. I was sort of late, and the train was about to leave. I hurried up and got on. I went through looking for a compartment, but there weren't any empty. I finally went to the back of the train and a compartment was nearly empty. There were three boys in there. "Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."  
  
  
  
"Sure," a boy with untidy black hair, brown eyes, and glasses said. "My name's James Potter, and these are my two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," He said pointing to two other boys. "And your name is?"  
  
  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, and it's nice to meet you," I said. 'Great!' I thought. 'Like they will want tot be friends with me.'  
  
  
  
"So, Peter," Sirius began. "Are you a Pure-blood?"  
  
  
  
"Pure-blood?" I asked puzzled. "What's a Pure-Blood?"  
  
  
  
"A Pure-blood," James started, "is a person with all magic in their blood. People with a witch and a wizard as parents. We all are Pure-blood."  
  
  
  
"No. My mum isn't a witch. And as far as I know my dad isn't a wizard. He died when I was seven," I replied. "My aunt Anne is though. A witch, I mean."  
  
  
  
"So then you're Muggle-born," Remus said.   
  
  
  
"What's a Muggle?" I asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"A person without magic in their blood," he replied.  
  
  
  
"So I'm a Muggle, right?" I asked him.  
  
  
  
"No. You're a wizard. Your mum is a Muggle," Remus said.  
  
  
  
"Okay. I get it now," I replied.  
  
  
  
Then a lady came pushing a cart full of food. "Anything from the cart, dears?"  
  
  
  
I worried about paying for it. My aunt Anne had given me some money and my mum made me start an account at the wizard bank, Gringotts, I think it was.  
  
  
  
"James, could you help me?" I whispered to him.   
  
  
  
"Sure. Get the Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs. They're the best," He replied.  
  
  
  
I bought two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and three Chocolate Frogs.   
  
  
  
I opened a chocolate frog. A card fell out. On it I saw a picture of a man. All of a sudden he ran from the picture. "Hey! Come back here!"   
  
  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius snickered.   
  
  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"You don't expect them to lounge around all day, do you?" Sirius said.  
  
  
  
"Well, no," I replied.  
  
  
  
The train started slowing down. We all go out.  
  
  
  
"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!" A giant yelled.   
  
  
  
I walked over to where James, Sirius, and Remus were standing.   
  
  
  
"Four to a boat!" He yelled.  
  
  
  
I got in a boat with James, Sirius, and Remus. All the boats started gliding through the water. All of a sudden, a huge castle could be seen.  
  
  
  
"That's Hogwarts," The giant said.  
  
  
  
We stopped and all got out. The giant knocked on the large, oak doors three times. A lady with her hair in a bun opened the door. "I'll take them from here. Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
  
  
  
  
We followed her across the room. She took us to a small room off of the hall. We all crowded in, standing close together.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. The Sorting Ceremony will began in a few minutes. You then will be sorted in your houses. This is very important because while you are here you will eat with your house, have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your houses' dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room," She said.  
  
  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. They each have a noble history. You will earn points for your house, and lose points by breaking rules. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, which is a great honor," She continued.   
  
  
  
"You'd better smarten yourself up as much as possible while you are waiting. I will be back when I am ready for you. Please wait quietly." She walked out the door.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Peter remembered the sorting ceremony quite well. He was very happy he got into Gryffindor. James, Remus, and Sirius were in Gryffindor too.   
  
  
  
"Well, where are they?" Lord Voldemort asked him. Peter wasn't paying attention. He was thinking of the day they had found out that Remus, Moony, was a werewolf.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
James, Sirius and I were in the common room working on our homework.   
  
  
  
"Are you guys anxious about the second year exams?" I asked them.  
  
  
  
Sirius nodded. James was looking at lunar charts. "Did you guys notice that Remus always gets sick on the week of the full moon?"  
  
  
  
I shrugged. "Yeah. His mom always seems to be sick on the week of the full moon too. He's never here then." Remus always said that his mom was sick on the week of the full moon, or came down with something.  
  
  
  
"You think he's a werewolf, don't you?" Sirius asked. "James, we've known him for forever. I don't think he's a werewolf."  
  
  
  
James nodded. "I think he's a werewolf, and I'm going to ask him."  
  
  
  
Remus just happened to walk in the room then. "Hey guys! What's up?"  
  
  
  
"Remus, are you a werewolf?" James asked.  
  
  
  
Remus looked shocked. "No, why do you ask?"  
  
  
  
"Because you are never here on the week of the full moon," James replied.  
  
  
  
Remus looked down at the ground. "Yes."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked.  
  
  
  
He looked up. "Because we didn't think you'd want to be friends with werewolf."  
  
  
  
"Of course we want to be friends with you, Remus!" I said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort was getting really mad. "DAMNIT! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"  
  
  
  
Peter still wasn't pay attention. He was remembering James and Lily. The first time they went out. He, Sirius, and Remus had spied on them.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I can't fit behind here!" I said.   
  
  
  
"No offense, but shut up, Peter! They'll notice!" Sirius replied.  
  
  
  
"So, you're Muggle-born Lily, and yet, one of the top students in our year," James said.  
  
  
  
"Aw, how sweet," Remus said laughing.  
  
  
  
"So, are you going to take me for a ride on your broom, or what?" Lily asked.   
  
  
  
"Let's go then!" James said and grabbed her hand.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"Pettigrew, I am getting thoroughly annoyed," Lord Voldemort began. "Now where are the Potters?!?!"  
  
  
  
Peter still wasn't paying attention. He was remembering the first time he became a rat…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll go first," James said.  
  
  
  
We were getting ready to transform for the first time. I was becoming a rat, Sirius was becoming a dog, and James a stag.  
  
  
  
"I hope this doesn't hurt," James said as he started becoming a stag. As soon as he was a stag he ran around a bit, then he became human again.  
  
  
  
"Does it hurt?" I asked anxiously.   
  
  
  
"No," James replied.  
  
  
  
Remus the werewolf led us to the Whomping Willow. He hit the knot and we all went in the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. People said it was haunted because of the noises, but Remus said they were made by him. Once we were in James, Sirius, and I transformed.  
  
  
  
Not long after we transformed, Remus became a werewolf.  
  
  
  
We were safe in animal form. I felt bad for Remus, but now he had company.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
"Pettigrew, are you paying attention to what I am saying?" Lord Voldemort asked. He didn't have a lot of patience.   
  
  
  
Peter was remembering the time that they had made the Marauder's Map.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"But, how are we going to keep people from using it that we don't want, like Severus Snape, for example?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"James and I have been doing research. There is a charm we can use. It'll keep people from using it unless they know a code," Sirius explained.  
  
  
  
"What would we say?" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
I thought for a moment. "How about 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good?"  
  
  
  
"Brilliant!" James said. "And, we would need fake names, so no one would no it was us who made it. My name will be Prongs."  
  
  
  
"I'll be Moony," Remus replied.  
  
  
  
"I will be Padfoot," Sirius said.  
  
  
  
I thought about what I wanted my name to be. "And mine will be Wormtail."  
  
  
  
On the front, we put our names, and called it the Marauder's Map. It would be a map of the whole school. We had put a charm on it so you could see who was around, like professors.   
  
  
  
  
"We need to have something that would erase all of the people," Sirius said.  
  
  
  
"How about we just tap it with out wands and say 'Mischief managed!'?" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
"Okay," James replied. "And we insult anyone who shouldn't be reading it!"  
  
  
  
"Great idea, Prongs!" I said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Please, just tell me where the Potters' are!" Lord Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
Peter was thinking about Lily and James's one year old son, Harry.   
  
  
  
"Now Pettigrew, before you are sorry," Lord Voldemort shouted.  
  
  
  
"They are in Godric's Hollow," Peter said.   
  
  
  
Those five words were how Wormtail betrayed Prongs.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N—I wanted to take a break from 'The Many Faces of Hermione Granger. I might have the last part up tomorrow. (Part IV.) No promises, I am a very busy person. It may be even be up today. Reviews are appreciated!   



End file.
